Enemigo Perfecto
by ConfortablementeInsensible
Summary: Una noche en casa de los Vargas fue suficiente como para que Ludwig se diera cuenta de algunos sentimientos encontrados contra el mayor de los Italianos, Seria la ultima vez que lo llamaría imbécil, Necesitaba venganza. Pero el alemán era un hombre listo y con un plan de veinte y profesionales minutos obtuvo lo que quería. Crack! LovinoxLudwig


El enemigo prohibido.

Una vez mas no podia dormir enla recamara, los pensamientos me inundaban mientras la persona de mi lado no respondia ni se alteraba por mis gritos mentales en aquellos momentos, ¿Hace cuando le habia dejado de importar a Antonio? No era eso… Si no, ¿Cuándo me dejo de interesar el? Entonces recorde aquel dia, en casa de Feliciano.

- Vee~ Romano, Ludwig vendrá a comer también! Espero que no te mole…-

- Pero que carajo! Te dije específicamente que no quería verlo, ¡Joder!-

Menciono el molesto castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la sala de la casa de su hermano, era perfecto ¿no? Podía ver muy pocas veces a su familiar y ahora tendría que compartir con el idiota alemán, sin duda Dios estaba en su contra, debía ir pero ya a confesarse de una vez.

- No es tan malo, es buena persona, no se por que te molestas tanto…-

- AHH! AHORA RESULTA QUE YO SOY EL MALO?!-

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su pacifica conversación el timbre sono, el castaño mayor suspiro molesto saliendo de la sala, mientras el pequeño de los Vargas salía a atender la puerta, Para la suerte de Feliciano, y la mala de Lovino, Era Ludwig.

- Doitsu! Te estado esperando! La pasta se esta enfriando, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

Menciono el italiano aferrándose al rubio sin pudor alguno, y al parecer al germano no le hacia ninguna molestia.

- Hey idiota! Cuantas veces te he dicho, que no tengas tantas confiancitas con mi hermano Bastardo alcohólico –

- Veo que Lovino también esta aquí, que… sorpresa-

La indirecta bastante ''animada'' por parte del rubio fue lo suficientemente aceptable para que el mayor de los hermanos empezara una pelea digna de el, y esta vez no dejaría que este le ganara, debía mostrarle quien mandaba.

- ¿Me estas tratando de decir algo idiota? Oh, se hombre y dímelo en la jodida cara!-

- Y…Yo no dije nada, solo me sorprendí un poco, pensé que solo estaríamos Feliciano y yo-

- Pues que mal, te jodi la noche, ahora hazme el GRAN favor de mover tu musculoso trasero hacia la mesa que tengo hambre!-

Y asi había dado por terminada la épica pelea… Oh bueno, hacia la llamaba Lovino al menos, Ya que fue la primera vez que este le hablo con fuerza cara a cara, sin alejarse unos metros, o tomar armas, estaba indefenso y gritándole a la nación mas destacada de Europa, Eso hasta para Ludwig era temerario.

Y asi se quedo pensando por unos momentos teniendo el tenedor de pasta enfrente de su cara, también pensaba en lo poco que se parecía a Feliciano, el era dulce, frágil, necesitaba que alguien mas lo cuidara y viera por el, eso era el trabajo agradable del dia, pero Lovino… Era altanero, tenia una boca demasiado sucia y era demasiado explosivo, nada frágil y totalmente seguro de lo que hacia por mas que le dijeran que estaba equivocado, defendía sus ideas, ideologías y a la gente que quería y eso le gustaba de el.

Entonces sus pensamientos paraban al analizar cada palabra evocada de sus pensamientos, ¿Gustar? Gott, eso no era correcto, solo un masoquista, aparte de Antonio claro, seria capas de tremendos pensamientos.

- Que idiotez…-

Murmuro bajito el alemán mientras masticaba, alcanzándolo a escuchar el ahora ''atento'' italiano mayor.

-No es extraño de ti, Siempre dices idioteces –

Otro acto de provocación bien manejado por segunda vez, el germano se sentía orgulloso, pero no aguantaría mas, no sabia si golpearlo o tomarlo a la fuerza hasta practicar de nuevo sus ''terminos'' de tortura ancestrales con el, pero recordó a Feliciano, necesitaba un plan inteligente, La mas minima señal de desprecio por parte del castaño mayor seria suficiente.

- Hahaha! Además has estado miran tu comida como imbécil como por 10 minutos ¿acaso la cerveza te afecto el cerebro? Que idiota!-

Menciono ahora el alegre italiano mientras comia con tranquilidad, dando a entender que este le había estado mirando desde hace vario tiempo, sin embargo Feliciano no.

Ese era el momento, solo tardo dos minutos para planear su venganza.

- . . . -

En eso, El alemán tomo camino levantándose de golpe de la mesa, como si estuviera molesto, en realidad, nunca en su poca experiencia con el ojiverde había perdido pa paciencia, pero… ahora obtendría algo que había estado planeando desde hace veinte minutos con exactitud.

- Vee~ Ni-chan! Hiciste enojar a Ludwig! Ve a disculparte –

Menciono ahora el ligeramente molesto castaño menor mirando acusadoramente a su hermano, Lovino algo asustado por el repentino comportamiento de ambos hizo que se colapsara ¿Feliciano molesto? ¿Ludwig por fin había cedido ante sus insultos? Merecía una jodida estatua! Oh bueno, esas eran las ideas narcisistas de este, suspiro internamente y tragándose su orgullo salió de la sala para mirar por donde había ''escapado'' el germano hasta encontrarlo en un pasillo bastante alejado, al parecer, para lovino, había huido despavorido.

- Hey tu idiota! –

- ¿Ah?-

- No seas una nena y ven a comer, si no Feliciano no me cocinara mas-

¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?... pensó el alemán con la ceja arqueada cruzado de brazos.

-sabes.. No tienes ni una jodida idea de cuanto he esperado golpearte con mis manos, entonces recuerdo que eres hermano de Feli, y me detengo, pero entiende, que tu nunca podrás doblegarme o ganarme en algo, eres demasiado orgulloso y temerario, y aun asi, no es suficiente soldado-

Ahora si Lovino estaba molesto, mas molesto que cuando había descubierto que México había convertido su relación con Antonio en novela como se llamaba…? Ah! ''Amor a lo bastardo''.

- Oh no lo dijiste, NO lo dijiste!-

El italiano lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa azotándole violentamente contra la pared, entonces una oleada de entusiasmo, enojo, hasta se podría decir que de alegría, hace mucho que no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Lovino muchas cosas.

- Oh si lo hice ¿Qué haras? –

Menciono el germano retante y frio, su cabello había perdido su orden, sus ropas se arrugaban con la fuerza en que las presionaba el italiano con los puños y su distancia era tan corta, una batalla de miradas empezó con aquel movimiento, Lovino trataba de contestar su pregunta ¿Cómo debía empezar? Podría aventar el primer golpe, pero el germano terminaría con el en el segundo, no era negativo… solo realista, pero de que lo golpearía eso era muy seguro.

- ¡Esto! –

Dijo en un tono de grito de guerra para estampar su puño con toda la fuerza y entusiamo que podía sobre el palido rostro del alemán, haciendo que este girara violentamente su cuello y se azotara una vez mas contra la pared, el alemán volteo a verlo… ¿Sonriente? Oh si que lo estaba, tomo al italiano por los brazos, y en un movimiento estratégico e inteligente lo tiro al suelo, se sentía superior, imponente, hace mucho que no le sucedia tal convinacion de sentimientos encontrados.

- Mi turno…-

Dijo en voz baja y fría, lo tomo por el cuello de la ropa, incoándose a su altura, mirándolo de cerca, hace mucho que tenia ganas probarle, de hacerle sufrir, de verle bajo de el clamando piedad y clamando su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos altos, Una parte de Ludwig dejo de pensar, y razonar y en un momento de debilidad tanto alemana como italiana, el de cabello rubio lo beso sin compasión, salvaje y totalmente deseoso, sabia lo cual desagradable seria para el castaño y lo cual emocionante para el, era perfecto, simplemente la venganza perfecta, un enemigo perfecto.

Después de unos segundos bastantes largos, se separo de el, sonriente con altanería en sus labios y rostro, ahora esperaba un segundo golpe, pero… nada.

- P..por que lo hiciste? ¿Estás imbécil?-

- Si, si lo estoy ahora déjate de ser un jodido orgulloso y dime que te agrado-

- NUNCA! SABES QUE TENGO A ANTONIO! TE ROMPERA LA CARA!-

- ¿Enserio? A una nación económicamente estable? Mientras que el estaba quebrado hasta los tobillos?, Déjate de decir incoherencias, esto solo fue una advertencia… Tu hermano por cierto, besa mejor-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el aceite en la cocina mientras un fosforo caia en este incendiando toda la casa, Un buen dicho para la situación.

-AH! Idiota!-

Los impulsos de Lovino eran salvajes y sin pesarlos con calma, tomo con violencia nada moderada la cara del alemán y la beso con enojo, salvajismo, mordiendo sus labios, acariciándolo con nada de suavidad, Oh dios mío, si supiera que eso era el paraíso para el germano.

Después de todo aquello, Lovino estaba confundido y hasta raro, lo había notado Antonio pero se opto por no preguntar ahora, pero había algo que no noto del todo, Las miradas maliciosas del alemán hacia el italiano mayor disfrazadas con dureza y seriedad, miradas que solo descifraba el mayor de los Vargas, sin duda, era una extraña situación, ahora solo no debía enterarse Feliciano, nadie sabe como es el menor molesto o lleno de ira, solo hasta ahora lo sabia Francis, pero estaba tan traumatizado de dicho acontecimiento de hace siglos que prefirió bloquearlo mentalmente.


End file.
